Lily Potter et l'école de la vie
by Lotus-Omega
Summary: Plus qu'un an plus tard après la fin de la fiction Criséis Crowchastel et l'école de la vie, on se retourne vers la vie de Lily Potter qui va débattre de ses choix dans le nouveau régime totalitaire magique, diplômer de Poudlard, tenter de guérir d'une grave blessure et surtout jongler avec ses secrets politiques, de coeur et de fesses. ULTRA LEMON très peu de romance
1. Hallooween sex saga

**Cette partie fanfiction se situe dans le même ''univers'' de next-génération de Harry Potter que mon autre fanfiction** ** _Criséis Crowchastel et l'école de la vie_** **.**

 **Lily Potter est le personnage central de l'histoire qui se situe près d'un an plus tard de la fin de la fiction de** ** _Criséis Crowchastel et l'école de la vie_** **.**

 ** _Criséis Crowchastel et l'école de la vie_** **est fini d'être rédigé mais n'est pas encore complètement publié. C'est une fanfiction volumineuse que je recommande à la lecture avant sa suite et présente fanfiction. Je vais cependant ponctuer le texte d'astériques (*) afin d'expliquer des évidences qui ne le sont peut-être pas pour vous si vous n'avez pas lu** ** _Criséis Crowchastel et l'école de la vie_** **.**

 **En prémisse, il est important de comprendre que Lily est la cadette adorée de ses frères James et Albus. Elle est dans Serdaigle et avait été jusqu'alors une gamine adorable avec des couettes et des rubans dans les cheveux. Un jour la puberté et les drames humains lui ont rentré dedans et on fait ce personnage que voici. Lily a connu Criséis quand celle-ci étudiait à Poudlard en même temps que ses deux frères.**

C'était une halloween come encore jamais vu à Pré-au-Lard. Sorciers, sorcières, créatures et forains étaient au rendez-vous pour le festival de quelconque anniversaire du village.

Lily se promenaient dans la foule à la recherche de son frère James ou,inquiète que cela pourrait arriver, de ce qui restait de son autre frère Severus Albus ''Roi Dusk'' Potter** et notre Reine Criséis Handawn. Ça serait pire de voir débarquer le couple le plus célèbre du Monde magique quand la fête battait déjà son plein.

Elle déambulait dans la foule anonyme, vêtue d'une robe du soir qu'elle s'était fait taillé près de deux ans avant cela pour le Tournois des sept sorciers. Elle était ravie de constater que sa féminité y prenait bien sa place. Elle portait sur ses épaules un capelet de laine noire doublée de satin bleu*** et un loup assorti. Elle se glissa dans la foire.

Les forains clamaient les règles de leurs jeux d'adresses magiques, les parieurs criaient les gagnants et les marchands de pacotilles ou de fantaisies vantaient leurs produits. C'était un chaos délicieux. Elle serpentait dans la foule se faisant offrir des bouchées, bonbons et des verres de cocktails étagés. Elle ne le remarqua même pas mais bientôt, avec d'autres serdaigles qui s'étaient magnétisés à elle, elle était sous la tente d'une oracle de renommée. Elle regardait en direction des coulisses bientôt lassée du talent exagéré de la sorcière.

Elle vit un grand homme attablé en attente. Il avait le crâne chauve marqué de cicatrices chirurgicales. Rares pour un sorcier, d'autant plus ce teint bleuté malgré la chaleur des bougies : Lily distinguait les traits caractéristiques d'un frankedil.

Lily était surprise et curieuse. Non seulement les êtres reconstitués étaient somme toute rare depuis le procès et démantèlement du Projet du mais vivre en forain relevait d'un cliché absolu! C'était comme le personnage de _Foire en Foire, Nécromance et Romance_ un roman à l'eau-de-rose de vielle sorcière seule.

Elle s'approcha de lui et il leva la tête comme s'il l'attendait. Dérangé dans son silence méditatif, il sourit rapidement;

-Bonsoir, Mademoiselle, je vous ai longuement attendu, j'ai craint que vous fussiez perdue ou effrayée…

Lily sourit. Cohabiter avec une oracle devait avoir des avantages. Elle admira la, somme toute, beauté de ses traits jeunes et recousus. Elle aurait pensé, toute idiote qu'elle se trouvait, voir un monstre cadavérique vert avec des boulons sur les tempes. Le jeune frankedil**** sortit sa baguette de sa manche et fit avancer une bouteille entre les toiles de la tente;

-Après une bouteille entière, vous ne vous soucierez plus de ses cicatrices…

-J'ai été élevé par un homme qui a une cicatrice bien plus célèbre que seront jamais les vôtres… Dit-elle en souriant. Et… je ne suis pas offensée, surprise peut-être…

-Je sais… On penserait que je devrais être ridé, affreux ou sanguinaire…. Digne d'un inferus… Dites-vous qu'il n'y a pas que des fous dans les coins sombres de la magie…

Lily rit en acceptant son verre qui flottait vers elle.

-Ahaha! Si vous saviez…

Elle leva son verre et rigola dans sa première gorgée. Elle était assez avancée dans ses consommations qu'elle ne pouvait plus distinguer le liquide. Une bière? Un whiskey? Une potion de mort-vivance? Il leva un sourcil intrigué.

-On a des connaissances en Magie Noire, beauté?

Elle rigola. Elle n'était plus elle-même;

-Je suis ''parente'' avec notre Roi

Il fit un petit ''oh'' et consulta toute la pièce avec un regard qui semblait voir à travers les murs.

-Je n'ai rien comme eux vous savez! Rit-elle.

Il semblait rassuré.

Elle se souvint avoir rigolé et discutailler. Elle aimait bien cet homme. Le franc-parler digne des bestiaux frankedil mais un goût raffiné en matière d'opinions. Elle aimait comment il la regardait. Elle aimait être regardée par des hommes, des vrais. Elle voulait être dévorée par ses yeux clairs. Emportée par ses bras inégaux dans une danse et bientôt….

**Dans Criséis et l'école de la vie, Albus Potter se réincarne en mage noir et va instaurer un régime totalitaire sur le monde sorcier avec son épouse Criséis dit l'Ordre Mondial.

***Lily est dans Serdaigle dans cette version de l'Histoire.

**** Frankedil est un mot de ma composition qui a une racine sandarin définissant les ''monstres de Frankenstein''. Deal with it.


	2. Magie qu'on n'apprends pas en classe

Un cillement aigu la réveilla dans un climat désertique de la céphalée post-éthylique. Elle était dans un grand lit inconnu, dans une tente aux pans céruléen et ocre. Sur le chevet, une bourse bien garnie et un mot. Elle se tourna assise dans le lit et se remémora comment elle s'était laissée emportée par les manières suaves, ces baisers ardents et son magnétisme dévorateur.

Elle avait été une nuit la vassale de ses instincts et de sa jouissance. Sur la note imprimée, elle put lire;

 _Merci pour vos services_

Il y avait joint un rapport d'impôt sans noms d'un montant de 50 gallions pour ''services rendus''.

Elle leva la tête à la fois vexée, flattée et abasourdie. Il attendait une pute…

Elle jeta un regard vers la pièce. Les étagères étaient vidées des nombreux livres qui y étaient probablement reposés peu avant. Les tiroirs vides encore entre-ouverts et quelques bricoles sans importance laissées derrière; tous les signes d'un départ précipité.

Elle trouva sa robe on loin qui avait été lessivée. Ce forain frankedil l'avait prise pour une pute ET il avait fait rédiger une facture à son patron! Elle pesa la bourse, 50 galions était tout de même une belle somme. Elle devait avoir volé le contrat à la plus chérante des escortes de la région. Elle s'esclaffa remontant avec amertume du lendemain de veille sa robe à paillettes.

Elle prit une calèche depuis la foire vers la sortie de Prés-au-Lard. Il devait être tard, affreusement tard. Assez tard pour que toutes les conasses de Serdaigle en parlent durant toute la semaine.

''Potter est encore rentrée en après-midi de la fête''

''Quelle pétasse cette Potter, regardez sa tête''

''Me semblait que c'était un critère pour être Serdaigle d'être responsable et sage''

Elle s'assit enfin devant sa coiffeuse. Un turban de serviette humide sur la tête en peignoir aux couleurs de sa maison. Les autres chambreuses s'étaient évaporées durant sa douche; preuve qu'elle devenait de plus en plus la terreur des Bronze & Azur. Maintenant même sa propre maison l'avait en horreur.

Comme son frère Several*, elle aspirait à la vie de Maître des Ténèbres : Lily, Comtesse des basses ruelles et des vices de la Chair. Elle finit de mettre son onguent hydratant et déroula ses cheveux. Elle empoigna sa baguette et se tourna pour se couper les cheveux en face du miroir. Son dos était couvert de marques d'ongles et d'ecchymose sur les hanches! Elle se mit à paniquer à chercher d'autres preuves. Elle avait une sorte de rougeur au poignet et u je-ne-sais-quoi au pied gauche. Ce frankedil l'avait brassée pour de vrai! Elle ferma ses cuisses sans en avoir conscience, croisa la vue de son visage et sourit. Son corps avait souvenir d'une nuit de 'services'' que son esprit n'avait plus mémoire. Elle regretta presque de ne pas avoir eu son nom…elle aurait peut-être pris d'autres ''contrats''.

Dimanche finissait déjà. Elle prit sa besace pendant que ses co-chambreuses revêtissaient leur pyjamas. Elle descendit dans la salle commune dans le but de quitter la tour des Serdaigle mais croisa le préfet. Derek Woodgraft, un autre homme à ses pieds.

-Encore à sortit après le couvre-feu, Potter?

Les pouces dans la ceinture, il leva le menton bien fier. Elle mit un doigt sur son torse et répliqua;

-Tu sais où je serais pour ton…paiement… Dit-elle en glissant une main autour de sa taille. Si tu te crois assez fort pour ça…

Elle sortit fièrement sachant qu'il la rejoindrait dans la chambre des secrets pour baiser plus tard. Elle l'avait surpris à fricotter avec les arts prohibés tard dans la nuit en revenant de son repère. Il était à sa botte depuis. Ils baisaient parfois comme une menace ou un pot-de-vin.

Elle, qui avait été une mignonne serdaigle exemplaire, digne fille du célèbre Harry Potter, n'avait pas inspirée la gloire éternelle après sa victoire au Tournois des sept sorciers. Lily était devenue taciturne, occulte et crainte. Dire que Criséis lorsque Lily était en deuxième année avait été un modèle de charme, elle se sentait si terne par rapport à cette femme faite de cendres et d'ombres.

Elle retrouva son hamac dans le squelette du basilic. Elle retrouva l'épais volume de Sortilèges, le fit léviter et se perdit dans la lecture.

Une main se glissa sur sa cuisse, Derek était nu, le membre bien érigé vers elle. Elle laissa son livre rejoindre le sol pendant qu'elle se glissait à genou devant lui. Elle prit la base de sa queue et leva les yeux vers son visage avant de l'avaler. Rien de mieux pour tenir un homme en laisse. Elle résistait longtemps à la tentation. Elle avait senti la chaleur humaine pompée de sa bouche se rendre entre ses cuisses. Elle était vassale et monarque à la fois. Elle était dévote et déesse. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle le fit tomber d'un sort puissant et leva sa jupe. D'un petit saut de baguette, sa culotte avait disparu. Elle le chevaucha comme Derek était; fort, confiant et sans considération. Il respirait de plus en plus fort et elle perçu le grognement final. Elle sortit et empoigna son membre pour faire gicler toute son offrande.

Ne - Il est presque 3hrs du mat', traines pas trop sinon tu seras encore en retard au cours de sortilèges, Potter…

-Et alors? Sortit-elle en reprenant son siège dans le hamac.

Il tournoyait sa baguette en enrubannant son corps de son uniforme de préfet de Serdaigle.

-Tu sais, Commença-t-il d'un ton paternel. Je suis préfet et c'est mon mandat premier de veiller à ce que les Serdaigle honorent les couleurs de notre maison.

-Dois-je te montrer les graphiques de la coupe des maisons de l'an passé, ou de l'autre d'avant? J'ai beau faire perdre 10 à 20 points par jour, je suis la seule qui peut à coup sûr valoir un match de Quidditch gagnant… Si nous avions une équipe plus hardie on doublerait presque Gryffondor…

-Merde Lily! Tu as beau être une ''Potter'', tu ne peux pas vivre en pensant que tout va s'arranger parce que tu y crois!

Elle retourna son regard dans son livre;

-Vas Derek, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Il resta figé. Toujours froid à l'idée d'être traité de la sorte.

-Tu attends un Imperium ou quoi? Rajouta-t-elle condescendante.

Il partit tel la bourrasque insignifiante, pourtant rafraichissante qu'il était dans sa vie.

-Chapitre 14? Se dit-elle. Sortilèges de cloison et diffusion psychique Rit-elle assez fort pour que même du bout de la salle il l'entende. Qu'on jette aux inferus les cours pathétiques de !

*Several est une contraction de Severus-Albus utilisé par Lily principalement dans Criséis et l'école de la vie.

 **Je retape ce que j'ai écris à la main dans un cahier depuis le début de l'été. Wow que j'adore les personnes horribles.N'Hésitez pas à commenter vos impressions sordides et me noter spécifiquement des erreurs de tournure de phrases, grammaire...**


End file.
